


Sur des bases plus saines

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post canon, Rebuilding, maybe i should make this part of a series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June essaie de retrouver la place qui devrait être la sienne dans la vie et dans l'Ordre d'Athéna. Ça tombe bien : dans cet Ordre, ils sont nombreux à être un peu perdus, et elle a la chance de tomber sur une nouvelle chef efficace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur des bases plus saines

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sur des bases plus saines  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages:** 'Chameleon' June et 'Ophiuccus' Shaina   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o2#o9 « Nettoyer » pour 10_choix (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** du chapitre _Sanctuaire_ à post- _Hades_  
>  **Note :** se rapproche un peu d'une fic à chapitres que j'ai en cours depuis une paire d'années et que je ne suis pas sûre de finir un jour... mais si je me décide un jour à la publier il faudra peut-être que j'y articule ce one-shot ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

La Chevalerie d'Athéna a connu une dure crise ces dernières années. Une guerre civile, larvée pendant plus d'une décennie puis éclatant brusquement, a fait un ménage violent dans ses rangs.  
Les Gold Saints relégués au rang de simples gardiens peu utiles, des Bronze Saints bombardés seuls véritables combattants, entre eux les Silver Saints décimés... et à côté, oubliée de tous, une jeune fille perdue. 

Personne ne reproche quoi que ce soit à June, puisque personne ne prête plus attention à elle. Elle seule se blâme encore pour le rôle qu'elle n'a pas su jouer. Un Bronze Saint incapable de protéger la personne de son choix, comme c'est pathétique ! Et elle s'est encore montrée incapable aussi de la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle est arrivée après la bataille – littéralement – après que les blessés aient été évacués, transportés ailleurs. Retour à la case départ, avec encore moins de chances qu'avant. Elle s'est perdue en route et cette fois elle ne repartira plus.  
Après la destruction de son Île et la guerre civile au Sanctuaire, il ne doit plus y avoir personne qui sache qu'elle existe : elle devrait pouvoir s'évaporer dans la nature – renégate ! comment pourrait-elle s'entacher ainsi ? - et refaire sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle ne l'entend pas ainsi justement. Elle reste un Saint, elle a juré fidélité – même si à quoi et qui est devenu un peu flou pour elle comme pour les autres – et elle tiendra parole. 

Elle reste donc au Sanctuaire. Elle s'est résignée à laisser partir celui qui n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Maintenant, elle veut laver la honte d'avoir failli à sa seulle mission. C'est docilement qu'elle se laisse ranger sous les ordres d'un Silver Saint. Une Silver Saint dont pendant longtemps elle ne connaîtra que le nom et le titre.  
Le masque cache ses expressions ; sa posture très droite et très digne ne laisse pas beaucoup d'ouverture non plus. Elle parle d'une voix assurée. Jusqu'à cosmos : tout est calme et posé en elle. June lui fait immédiatement confiance. Elle est facilement accueillie ; peu de questions lui sont posées et la compréhension est offerte rapidement. Elle se trouve heureuse d'être là, maintenant, sous les ordres de cette femme.  
Shaine d'Opphiuccus lui donne l'impression d'une femme d'expérience. June comprendra plus tard qu'en fait elle improvise surtout, avec brio d'ailleurs, et elle apprendra aussi que sous ses dehors calmes elle cache une capacité d'émotion grande, voire violente, qu'elle a appris à maîtriser : le de hors calme qu'elle présente est d'autant plus admirable.

June ne se voit pas exactement intégrée à l'équipe des cinq autre Bronze Saints mais dotée d'une mission différente. Avec eux, avec d'autres ou seule, peu lui importe tant que Shaina supervise, même de loin, ce qu'on lui demande. Elle est prête à reconstruire ce Sanctuaire, physiquement d'abord, et dans son fonctionnement ensuite surtout. Il y a plusieurs aspects à y réformer, de vieux usages parfois iniques à assainir. Ils exporteront ce savoir dans d'autres centres – son Île à reconstruire par exemple, et d'autres encore. Un de ces jours, ils pourront refaire des émules dans le monde. L'Ordre d'Athéna redeviendra ce qu'il aurait dû toujours être. Sur des bases plus saines, sous les ordre d'un nouveau chef – une femme elle aussi : le terme de Pope est en passe de tomber en désuétude – en plus de leur Déesse, il est déjà en train de se transfomer, et June se sent honorée d'êtra actrice de cette transformation. 

Avec Shaina, elle le sait, elles feront de grandes choses, des choses utiles surtout.  
Elle a pour elle respect et confiance. Elle pourrait même être pour elle une amie ? Elle n'en a jamais eu avant : seule fille sur l'Île, et avant ça elle ne se souvient pas. Et pour la première fois, elle sent une connexion... pas immédiate, mais certaine. Qui se construit au fur et à mesure. Pourquoi avec elle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre ?  
Les foutaises sur le fait de renoncer à sa féminité en devenant Saint sont en passe d'être abolies. Elles n'ont jamais pu être vraiment suivies à la lettre de toute façon : pas de traitement de faveur envers les filles, c'est une chose – encore que, la discrimination était certaine, et le respect de certaines coutumes entraînait tout de même des traitements particuliers – renier tout une part de sa nature, c'est impossible.

Entre les filles, donc, se noue une certaine complicité, quoiqu'il n'y aura pas de grandes déclarations pour la cimenter. Pour faire quoi si elles savent d'instinct ce qu'il en est ? Elles sont toutes deux échaudées par des déceptions dont elles veulent désormais balayer le souvenir, et concentrées désormais sur leur mission. Des accords tacites suffiront.


End file.
